Dark and Light
by luxfc
Summary: Die Welt schafft es einfach immer wieder sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, und dann bedarf es der Hilfe von ein paar tapferen Helden um sie retten.Doch sind nicht alle Helden so, wie man sie sich vorstellt (perfekt), sie machen Fehler und sind gewiss ke
1. Prolog

**Autors Note:**

**Disclaimer: Zuerst muss euch gestehen, dass es in dieser ff nicht wirklich um Herr der Ringe geht. (oh ich sehe euch schon Steine zusammentragen) Allerdings besetzt ein ganz bestimmter Elb eine der Hauptrollen und seine Rechte liegen ausnahmslos beim Meister. Die anderen Figuren sind allesamt meiner Fantasie entsprungen und gehören mir. Alles weitere im Prolog.**

* * *

**Prolog:**

Unter der Herrschaft Aragorns erblühte die Welt der Menschen und lange Zeit herrschte Frieden in Mittelerde.

Doch waren nicht alle glücklich mit dem Verlauf der Dinge, denn sie wollten die Macht für sich und ihre eigenen Pläne nutzen. Viele Intriganten lebten zu jener Zeit verdeckt am Hofe des Königs, doch schien keiner ihrer Pläne mit Erfolg gekrönt zu sein.

Bis sich die Königsfamilie eines Tages auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal machte, um alte Freunde und Verwandte zu besuchen.

Doch sie sollten Bruchtal niemals erreichen. Später vermutete man, dass es einen Überfall im Nebelgebirge gegeben haben mussten. Jedenfalls kehrte keiner von ihnen nach Minas Tirith zurück.

Etliche Monate suchte man nach dem König und den seinen, aber ohne Ergebnis. Irgendwann gab man die Suche ganz auf und forschte stattdessen nach einem möglichen neuen Herrscher.

Es war eine dunkle Zeit, denn Zerstörung und Überfälle nahmen von Tag zu Tag größere Ausmaße an.

Und als die Menschen dachten, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte geschah etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. Ein gewaltiges Heer von dunklen Kreaturen stellte sich dem zerrütteten Land entgegen.

Angeführt wurde jene Arme von den Südländern, welche man längst für besiegt gehalten hatte. Ohne Gnade schlugen sie zu und töteten auf ihrem Weg zur weißen Stadt alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Und die rasch zusammengestellte Arme Gondors wurde in Osgiliath förmlich überrannt.

Nur wenige Wochen später sollte der Endgültige Fall Gondors, der Beginn einer neuen Herrschaft sein. Das Ende von Mittelerde wie man es bis dahin kannte…

Nachdem die Mauern und Männer der Menschen gefallen waren blieb ihnen nur noch die Flucht. Viele flohen nach Norden und fanden Zuflucht im Düsterwald, wo Legolas über die Waldelben herrschte.

Doch nachdem die Menschen im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit versagten, konnten auch die verbliebenen Elben dem Feind nicht mehr lange standhalten. Gemeinsam machten sich nun Menschen und Elben auf, durchquerten die Nördliche Öde um im Lande Billet eine neue Heimat zu finden…

..Doch auch wenn alles verloren schien, so überlebte doch die Hoffnung. Denn in einem Baumstumpf versteckt, überlebte ein Junge das Massaker im Nebelgebirge...

Unbewusst seiner noblen Herkunft floh er mit einer Bauerfamilie nach Damren in Billet und wuchs dort wie jeder andere Junge auf…

* * *

**Puh, das wäre also geschafft. Ich denke das ist der richtige Punkt um mit der eigentlichen Geschichte zu beginnen. Und da ihr den Prologja scheinbarlebend überstanden habt, ist der Rest auch zu schaffen…also für alle, die ich mit meinem kranken Geschreibsel noch nicht verschreckt hab- Viel Spaß beim lesen! ( Und bitte schreibt mir ganz viele nette oder nicht-ganz-so-nette Reviews #Hundeblick#)**


	2. Beginn

**Beginn:**

Oder 19 Jahre später:

Nach und nach vertrieb der Wind die düsteren, nächtlichen Wolken. Dylean, der trotz der beißenden Kälte der frühen Morgenstunden mit nacktem Oberkörper umherlief, sammelte eilig seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und kniete sich über eine der zahlreichen Pfützen, die sich beim nächtlichen Regen gebildet hatten.

Er tauchte seine Hände ins Wasser und spritzte sich, schnaubend und prustend, Wasser ins Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser vertrieb die letzte Müdigkeit von seinen Zügen. Er stand auf und angelte sein Bündel vom Boden.

Früher war es mal ein Hemd gewesen, doch nach einem etwas unglücklichen Zusammentreffen mit einer Bache und ihren Jungen war es dermaßen zerfledert gewesen, dass es ihn ohnehin nicht vor der klammen Kälte geschützt hätte.

Noch einmal schaute er sich auf der Lichtung um, auf welcher er die Nacht verbracht hatte, doch nichts wies mehr darauf hin, dass er dort gewesen war. Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Dyleans Gesicht. Er hatte auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise lernen müssen, wie wichtig es war seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Fast automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu der Narbe die sich quer über seine Brust zog. Sie rührte von einem Angriff auf sein Lager her, aus einer Zeit in der er noch richtig hatte schlafen können. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen, setzte er seinen Weg fort und verließ den schützenden Wald

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel als er sein Tempo verlangsamte und im laufen den Wasserschlauch an die Lippen führte. Er wagte es nicht anzuhalten, denn seine Verfolger waren zu Pferde und holten ohnehin viel zu schnell auf.

Dylean hatte das Ziel seiner Reise fast erreicht, denn in der Ferne sah er bereits die ersten Ausläufe des großen Waldes Lydiän, dem Reich der Elben. Er beabsichtigte vorerst am Waldrand zu lagern und nur, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe den Wald zu betreten. Zu viele Erinnerungen verbanden ihn mit diesem Volk…

Dylean fröstelte. Es war merklich kühler geworden in den letzten Tagen. Er blickte an sich hinunter und schmunzelte. , Kein Wunder dass es kalt ist' dachte er als sein Blick auf seinen unbedeckten Oberkörper und seine löchrigen Hosen fiel.

Er brauchte dringend neue Kleidung, denn sonst würden nicht die Klingen seiner Verfolger, sondern die Kälte sein Tod sein. Kurz dachte er darüber nach was er gegen seinen Kleidermangel tun konnte.

Wenig später kam er zu dem Schluss, dass, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte, an einem Besuch der nächsten Stadt nichts vorbei führte. Wieder einmal verfluchte er die schwächen die das Leben in der Menschenwelt mit sich brachten.

Er gehörte zum Volk der Drakeniher und dieser Tatsache verdankte er seine hohe Ausdauer, seine Schnelligkeit und seine geschärften Sinne. Im Kopf ging der junge Mann die Entfernungen der einzelnen Städte durch.

Die nächste Stadt war Aalten, sie lag jedoch entgegengesetzt seines Wegs. Dann blieb ihm nur noch Damren, eine der vielen Hansestädte die am Fluss Calchlorid lagen. Er selbst war nie dort gewesen hatte aber von den rauen Sitten dort gehört. „Na dann, auf nach Damren!" Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zur Stadt, deren Türme bereits silbern am Horizont schimmerten.

Die Stadt als klein zu beschreiben war mehr als untertrieben. Dylean gingen fast die Augen über als er endlich nach zweieinhalb Tagen vor den Toren der Stadt stand. Es war Markt in der Stadt, ein Glück für Dylean, denn so fiel er mit seiner stark gebräunten Haut und den sturmgrauen Augen nicht allzu sehr auf.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte er das Viertel der Schneider und Tuchhändler. Wieder einmal erfuhr er an der eigenen Haut wie sehr Geld die Welt regierte. Er seufzte und entschloss sich schließlich dazu einen Waldgrünen Umhang zu kaufen. Nun war er endgültig pleite.

Wie auf Kommando meldete sich sein Magen laut knurrend zu Wort. Leich errötend verließ er den Laden und trat wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite sah er eine Taverne, vielleicht konnte er sich dort etwas zu essen erschnorren. Also setzte er eine Mitleiderregende Miene auf und betrat das Wirtshaus.

Drinnen konnte er gerade noch ein würgen unterdrücken. Eine Woge der unterschiedlichsten Gerüche schlug im entgegen. Aber hauptsächlich stank es nach Qualm, Alkohol und Schweiß. Wie halten es die Menschen nur länger als nötig hier drinnen aus? Fragte er sich im Stillen. Selbst für ihre abgestumpften Sinne musste sie dieser Geruch doch an ihre Toleranzgrenze treiben. Obwohl es noch recht früh am Tag war, war der Schankraum bereits gut gefüllt.

Zögernd bahnte sich Dylean seinen weg zur Theke. Dort angekommen setzte er sich und lächelte die Wirtin eine rundliche Frau mittleren Alters freundlich an. Doch sie verzog nur das Gesicht und lief mit einem Tablett voll Bierkrügen an ihm vorbei. Als sie ihre Runde beendet hatte und erneut hinterm Tresen erschien setzte Dylean sein schönstes lächeln auf und beugte sich ein wenig über die Theke.

„Sagt gute Frau, hättet ihr vielleicht ein Stück altes Brot oder ein Stück Käse für einen hungrigen Wandersmann?"

Sichtlich verärgert wandte sich die Frau nun an ihn „Wenn ich jedem dahergelaufenen Tunichtgut was zu Essen und zu Trinken anbieten würde, säße ich bald selbst auf der Straße. Und fang jetzt ja nicht an zu betteln, sonst ruf ich meinen Tom und der wir dir gehörig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen! Also, entweder du bezahlst, oder du verlässt mein Haus!"

Damit ließ sie den völlig verdutzten Dylean stehen und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz ihrer Arbeit. Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er schließlich das Gasthaus und schlenderte eine Weile ziellos durch die Gassen bis sein Blick auf einen jungen Mann fiel, der gerade einem in Pelz gehüllten Mann ein Säckchen Gold aus der Manteltasche angelte.

Der Bestohlene schien davon allerdings nichts zu bemerken und setzte unbeirrt seinen Weg fort. Dylean wandte den Blick ab. Das hier ging ihn nichts an. Offiziell war er ja nicht mal hier. Dann legte sich plötzlich von hinten eine Behandschuhte Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er fuhr herum und blickte verwundert in das Gesicht eines Breitgrinsenden jungen Mannes. Er hatte warme braune Augen und kurzes beinahe kupferfarbenes Haar. Es war der junge Dieb, den er soeben beim Taschendiebstahl beobachtet hatte.

„Sei gegrüßt mein Freund! Sag, was hältst du davon, wenn der reiche Mann dem Armen Mann einen Ausgibt und dem Armen Mann dabei eine Geschichte erzählt?"

Dylean war zu erstaunt um zu verhindern, dass der junge Mann ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn bestimmt ins nächste Gasthaus dirigierte. Wenig später saßen sie gemeinsam an einem Tisch und Dylean schaute noch immer etwas verwirrt auf den Teller mit Essen vor sich.

Doch einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man bekanntlich nicht ins Maul. Und Bevor sein Gegenüber noch etwas sagen konnte machte er sich mit Heißhunger über sein Mahl her.

Für einige Zeit herrschte schweigen zwischen ihnen, doch als Dylean zu Ende gegessen hatte hab er den Kopf und stellte die Frage, welche ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge lag.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir? Und warum bezahlt Ihr einem Fremden so einfach eine so üppige Mahlzeit wie diese hier?"

Das ewige grinsen des jungen Mannes ging Dylean so langsam auf die Nerven. Und als dieser keine Anstalten machte ihm auf seine Fragen zu antworten erhob er sich und machte Anstalten das Wirtshaus zu verlassen.

„Warte!" hörte er plötzlich den Ausruf hinter sich. Dylean lächelte und drehte sich um. Der Fremde schien ein verlegen zu sein und druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich nun…" Dylean zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch „Ja?", schließlich sammelte sich der Junge und schaute entschlossen zu ihm auf

„Ich weiß, dass Du mich beobachtet hast, als ich diesen Reichen Sack um ein paar Groschen erleichtert habe. Also- wie viel?"

Fassungslos schaute Dylean sein gegenüber an. Der sah aus als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas sehr wichtiges eingefallen und streckte ihm immer noch munter lächelnd die Hand entgegen

„Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Wo wir doch nun schon miteinander Geschäfte machen sollten wir uns vorstellen. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind können wir gleich anfangen uns zu duzen. Also ich bin Wout und wie heißt du?"

„Man nennt mich Dyl- Ach verdammt das geht dich- ich meine Sie überhaupt nichts an." Dylean lief rot an vor lauter Zorn über seine eigene Dummheit.

Seit wann vertraute er seinen Namen einem gänzlich fremden Mann an? „Dyl also. Komischer Name, aber was soll's. Nun, nenn deinen Preis, ich hab heute noch ein paar Taschen zu leeren." Gerade wollte Dylean zu einer Antwort ansetzen als die Türe hinter ihnen geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel.

„Verdammt!" keuchte Wout, der den Eingang die ganze Zeit über im Blick gehabt hatte. Er fuhr herum und prallte direkt gegen die gepanzerte Brust einer Stadtwache. Dieser packte ihn und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken.

„Hab ihn." Rief er seinem Kollegen zu der sich dem dunklen Mann näherte. Dylean hatte die Anwesenheit des Mannes schon lange bemerkt und legte seine Hand um den Griff seines Dolches.

Doch er durfte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Daher hielt er inne und ging die Optionen durch die er noch hatte, wenn er kein Blut vergießen wollte. Resigniert seufzte er auf. Für heute würde sein Schwert ruhen.

Der Faustkampf war noch nie seine stärke gewesen, doch er musste es darauf ankommen lassen. Er wirbelte herum und unterzog seinen Gegner einer raschen Musterung.

Der Mann war schwerer als er, größer als er und sah aus, als bestünde seine tägliche Ernährung aus mehr als trockenem Brot und Wasser. Mit überheblicher Miene trat der Wächter einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Dylean fühlte wie sich seine Oberlippe drohend kräuselte.

Er wich dem ersten Schlag des größeren aus und trat vor um selbst zuzuschlagen. Der Mut der Verzweiflung verlieh ihm Flügel. Die Faust des Wachmannes traf auf seine Wange und hinterließ dort einen brennenden Schmerz. Er täuschte eine Schwäche vor um den riesenhaften Mann aus der Reserve zu locken, doch dieser durchschaute die Finte und schlug gezielt mit beiden Händen zu.

Seine Schläge trafen auf Dyleans Kinn, Brust und Wangenknochen, schnell und präzise. Dies war der Kampfstil eines Mannes, der viel Übung im Faustkampf hatte. Das Lächeln eines Mannes, der seine Arbeit liebte. Dylean taumelte benommen. Wenn er nun noch einmal zuschlug, dann auf gut Glück und zu kraftlos und ungezielt um Schaden anrichten zu können.

Der Kampf wurde abrupt beendet, als ein anderer Soldat Dylean von hinten umklammerte und in Ketten legte. Wütend schrie er die Beamten an:

„Bastarde! Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen! Wenn euch eurer menschliches Leben lieb ist, nehmt endlich die Hände weg und lasst mich los!"

Der Soldat hinter ihm lachte laut auf „So, du willst uns also drohen? Nun denn, Seim, er gehört dir."

Damit stieß er den noch immer benommenen Dylean in die Arme des Mannes, mit dem er bis eben gerungen hatte. Dieser flüsterte ihm kaum hörbar ins Ohr „Warts ab Straßenköter, du wirst dir noch wünschen mich niemals kennen gelernt zu haben. Niemand schlägt ungestraft eine Stadtwache. Und mich schon gar nicht!"

Ruppig trieb er Dylean vor sich her die Straße hinauf, bis hin zu einem großen Rohbau, der wahrscheinlich das Gefängnis war. In dem Moment als sie das Tor passierten schwor Dylean sich an diesem räudigen Straßenköter zu rächen der ihm das alles eingebrockt hatte.

* * *

**Und wie findet ihr's? Sagt noch nicht allzu viel aus, aber ich kann euch beruhigen- es wird noch spannender. **


	3. Das Kapitel ohne Namen

**Namenlos**

„Sieht doch ganz nett aus" sagte Wout nur ganz locker als er sich in ihrer Zelle umschaute. "Was meinst du Dyl?" „Dylean! Ich heißen Dylean. Und nein ich finde es keineswegs 'nett' hier eingesperrt zu sein mit einem Dieb und Menschen" fauchte dieser zurück.

„Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf. Ist doch alles halb so schlimm, ich-" Doch der junge Mann brachte seinen Satz nicht zu ende, da ihm der Drakeniher mit hochrotem Kopf dazwischen fuhr

„Du! Du mieser, kleiner…Argh! Du bist doch an dem ganzen Dilemma Schuld! Sag denen, dass sie mich raus lassen sollen, aus diesem Rattenloch, sonst- "

Doch Wout zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich rücklings auf seine Pritsche fallen. Dann schloss er die Augen und war, trotz der Wassertropfen, welche immerzu auf den Stoff neben seinem Kopf fielen, bald darauf eingeschlafen. Dylean stand noch immer neben der Tür und starrte seinen Zellengenossen sichtlich verdutzt an.

„Ich fass es nicht! Wir sitzen in einem Kerker in Damren, es ist mindestens so kalt und so nass wie draußen und es stinkt schlimmer als in einem Goblinbau- und was macht er? Der kommt hier rein, legt sich hin und _schläft_???"

Wütend trat Dylean gegen die Gefängnistür, was sein Fuß ihn jedoch sogleich schmerzlich bereuen ließ. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Fluchend verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein rieb sich den pochenden Fuß.

„Gebt Ruhe ihr schmierigen Bastarde, sonst bring ich euch zum schweigen und schneide euch eure dreckigen Zungen raus!" Einer der Wärter schlug ein paar Mal geräuschvoll mit dem Heft seines Schwertes gegen die Gitter der Türe.

Seufzend setzte sich Dylean auf die zweite Holzpritsche die sich im Raum befand. Er vermutete, dass dies nicht der einzige Wächter war. Dann entspannte er sich ein wenig. Die Wachen kümmerten ihn noch nicht, er wusste sowieso nicht wohin er hätte fliehen können.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurden seine Gedankengänge jäh unterbrochen als jemand die Tür öffnete und eine Schüssel mit Wasser hinein schob. Dylean blinzelte aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit und schaute dann verwundert auf die Schale zu seinen Füßen.

Der Wachposten, welcher seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte grunzte, deutete auf den Wasserkrug „Du willst dir sicher das Blut abwaschen. Ich würde es tun sonst lockst du noch die Ratten an..."

Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ die Zelle. Bald darauf hörte Dylean wie der Schüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Er betastete die verschorfte Wunde an seinem Kinn, die zu jucken begonnen hatte und kniete sich vor die Wasserschüssel.

Die Schwellung an seinem Auge ging bereits zurück, schmerzte aber noch, wenn er sie berührte. Als er nach kurzem zögern anfing sich das Gesicht abzutupfen, platzte seine halb zugeheilte Lippe wieder auf, und er musste seinen Mantel darauf drücken um das Blut zu stillen.

Auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und tief in Gedanken versunken haderte Dylean mit seinem Schicksaal. Was hatte er nur getan um diesen Alptraum zu verdienen? Schlussendlich streckte auch er sich auf seinem Lager aus und fiel in einen unruhigen schlaf.

Als Wout erwachte war es mitten in der Nacht. Dennoch verspürte er keine Müdigkeit. Diese war bei dem was er vorhatte auch absolut fehl am Platz. Als er den schlafenden Dylean erblickte musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.

Der Dunkelhaarige lag bäuchlings auf seiner Schlafstatt, wobei einer seiner Arme seitlich abstand. 'Schon ein merkwürdiger Kauz', dachte Wout und erhob sich lautlos von seiner Pritsche.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich Dyleans Schlafstelle und streckte den Arm aus um ihn wachzurütteln. In dem Moment schoss Dyleans Hand vor und legte sich mit eisernem Griff um seine Kehle. Erschrocken schnappte Wout nach Luft. „Dyl, Mann wach auf!"

Dylean blinzelte und schaute Wout an als wäre er eine Erscheinung. Dann, ganz langsam, löste er seine Hand von dem Hals seines Gegenübers.

„Wout, verdammt was ist denn los? Wieso schleichst du dich so an mich ran?"

Doch der war viel zu geschockt von Dyleans plötzlichem Angriff, um darauf zu antworten. Daher warf er Dylean nur einen säuerlichen Blick zu, stand auf und bewegte sich zur Tür. Als er merkte, dass Dylean ihm nicht folgte drehte er sich jedoch um und sagte:

„Wärst du dann auch so weit oder willst du lieber noch ein paar Tage mit unserem Gorilla da draußen verbringen?" er deutete zur Tür.

Dylean hatte den zynischen Unterton in Wouts Stimme keineswegs überhört, blieb allerdings wo er war. Er musterte Wout argwöhnisch und fragte misstrauisch: „Was hast du vor Wout?"

Der rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und antwortete: „ Was denkst du denn? Ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten Dyl. Dachtest du wirklich ich würde länger als unbedingt nötig in diesem Loch verbringen?!"

„_Du_ willst ausbrechen?" fragte Dylean und musterte sein Gegenüber abschätzig. „ Richtig du bist ja ein ganz schlauer. Und jetzt pass auf: Sobald ich die Tür geöffnet habe, schlagen wir, dass heißt du, die Wache nieder und dann nimm die Beine in die Hand und sieh zu; dass du mir nicht verloren gehst- ich werde nicht auf dich warten. Klar soweit?"

Dylean erwiderte ernst den Blick des jungen Mannes und erhob sich. Dann lächelte er „Pass lieber auf das ich Dich nicht verliere."

Wout ignorierte ihn und machte sich stattdessen am Türschloss zu schaffen. Das Schloss war zwar alt, doch das einzige Hilfsmittel welches er besaß, um es zu öffnen, war ein Stück abgesplittertes Holz.

Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Haut als er den Splitter ins Schloss steckte und versuchte es zu öffnen. Eine fast greifbare Spannung legte sich über die Beiden. Dann nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens klickte das Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit.

Erleichtert atmete Dylean aus, hatte er doch bereits an dem Können seines Begleiters gezweifelt. Wout hob die Hand und signalisierte im, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Vorsichtig traten sie auf den Gang hinaus und schauten sich um. Als Wout niemanden sah, machte er Anstalten loszulaufen, doch Dylean hielt ihn zurück.

Zuerst schaute der Blonde Dylean verständnislos und verärgert an doch dann sah er, was Dylean zuvor erblickt hatte. Im schein der Kerze, welche den nächsten Gang erhellte, saß ein Kollos von Mann. Er hatte ein zerfurchtes und von Narben durchzogenes Gesicht, sowie einen kahl rasierten Schädel.

Kurz um eine erschreckende Erscheinung. Wout zucke bei seinem Anblick ziemlich zusammen und wich zurück. Weit kam er allerdings nicht denn Dylean hielt in an der Schulter fest und bedeutete ihm näher hinzusehen.

Als Wout erkannte was Dylean ihm hatte sagen wollen schoss ihm das Blut ins Gesicht; der Aufseher schlief tief und fest. Er nickte Dylean zu und schlich sich an den Wärter heran. Flugs bückte er sich und hob die Keule des Schlafenden vom Boden auf. Dann jedoch zögerte er.

Woraufhin Dylean plötzlich an seiner Seite erschien, ihm den Knüppel aus der Hand nahm, ausholte und sie auf den Kopf des nichts ahnenden Mannes sausen ließ. Dieser stieß ein röchelndes Geräusch aus und kippte seitlich vom Stuhl.

Dylean nickte Wout zu, und bedeutete ihm voranzugehen. Das Gefängnis war nicht sehr groß, aber Dylean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich ohne Wouts Hilfe hoffnungslos verlaufen hätte. Gerade hatten sie wie eine weitere Tür hinter sich gelassen, als Wout abrupt inne hielt und sich zu Dylean herumdrehte.

Dieser riss überrascht die die Augen auf und bremste seinen lauf- doch es war zu spät. Dylean rannte mit voller Wucht in seinen Begleiter hinein, welcher daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor, nach hinten überfiel und ihn mit zu Boden riss. „Uff!" keuchte Wout auf, da ihm durch den Aufprall die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.

Nach dem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte fauchte er den immer noch völlig verdattert dreinblickenden Dylean an: „Runter von mir du Klotz!"

Der Angesprochene stand augenblicklich auf und streckte die Hand aus um Wout aufzuhelfen. Wout murmelte in sich hinein und erhob sich- allerdings ohne die ihm dargebotene Hand zu beachten.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" fauchte Wout ihn an. Doch Dylean ignorierte ihn und fragte stattdessen mit besorgter Stimme „Was ist los? Warum hast du angehalten?" Daraufhin schien der Angesprochene etwas verlegen zu werden und murmelte „Ich bin am Ausgang vorbei gelaufen…"er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Dylean starrte ihn ungläubig an „Wie kannst du bei einem Ausbruch am Ausgang vorbeilaufen?"

„Ist doch egal! Hauptsache niemand hat dein Getrampel gehört- "

„Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen? ICH hab mich hier ja nicht als großer Bösewicht und Ausbrecher aufgespielt! Und jetzt lass die Beleidigungen sein- die bringen uns nämlich auch nicht weiter! Gehen wir lieben zurück zu der Stelle, an der du den Ausgang vermutest."

Wout seufzte „In Ordnung. Dann lass uns gehen."

Damit wandte er sich ab und lief den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Wout ein weiteres Mal an und spähte in eine der Leerstehenden Zellen.

„Hier ist es, warte einen Augenblick." Er warf Dylean noch einen letzten beruhigenden Blick zu, dann war er in der Zelle verschwunden.

Dylean hob den Kopf und blickte sich in seinem Versteck um. Er befand sich in einer Art Lageraum und war von einer Vielzahl an Kisten umgeben. Die Luft war abgestanden und roch nach morschem Holz.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich die einzelnen Kästen genauer angesehen, doch im Moment war keine Zeit für Erkundungen.

##Nach dem er einige Minuten vor der Zelle auf Wout gewartet hatte, war dieser fluchend wieder zurückgekehrt und hatte ihm von einem Unterirdischen Tunnel erzählt welcher ihnen als Fluchtweg hatte dienen sollen.

Doch unmittelbar neben dem Ausgang des Stollens standen laut Wouts angaben mehrere Dutzend Wachen. Dylean grinste bei dem Gedanken an das niedergeschlagene Gesicht seines "Führers".

„Wir müssen sie ablenken." Hatte er auf Wouts verzweifelte Frage was sie denn jetzt tun sollten geantwortet. Der hatte allerdings nur gereizt den Kopf geschüttelt

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich etwa da raus gehen und fragen: Hey Jungs, habt ihr nicht Lust auf ne Runde Räuber und Gendarm? Nein, danke ohne mich."

Dylean hatte schon geahnt das in dem Prahlerischen Auftretenden jungen Mann kein Krieger steckte. Also hatte er gelächelt und Wout gesagt er solle am ende des Tunnels warten, bis er ihn holen würde. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht mit ein paar Stadtwachen fertig werden würde. ##

Und nun saß er hier und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick um seinen plan durchzuführen. Das was er vorhatte war zwar nicht gerade ungefährlich, aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Er seufzte, es war langsam an der Zeit sich eine Waffe zu beschaffen.

Langsam stand er auf, verließ den Raum und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Ohne Wout kam er viel schneller voran. Er schlich an einigen Wachen vorbei bis er einen alten Trakt betrat, welcher nur von einem einzigen Wachmann bewacht wurde. Ein lächeln huschte über Dyleans Gesicht, damit hatte sich die Frage, wie er sich frei im Gebäude bewegen konnte erübrigt.

Er pirschte sich in geduckter Haltung an die Wache heran, wie ein Raubtier auf Beutezug. Und Bevor der Wachmann Alarmschlagen, bevor er überhaupt etwas tun konnte, stand Dylean hinter ihm und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schläfe.

Dylean stützte den Mann bevor er gänzlich zu Boden ging und schleifte ihn in eines der umliegenden Zimmer. Dann zog er ihn aus und schlüpfte nun selbst in die Kleidung der Stadtwache. Den Helm hatte er so aufgesetzt, dass ein Großteil seines Gesichts verdeckt wurde, dennoch würde jeder, der genauer hinsah den Unterschied zwischen ihm und dem Wachmann bemerken.

In Ordnung, Dylean. Denk wie eine Stadtwache, sei eine Stadtwache. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem dümmlichen grinsen, ja, dass war schon ein Anfang. Breitbeinig und mit schweren Schritten verließ er schließlich das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Waffenkammer.

Diese war auch nicht weiter schwer zu finden, denn wie er bereits vermutet hatte lag sie, wie bei allen Gefängnissen der Menschen, unmittelbar neben den Ställen.

Als er dort angekommen war, senkte er den Blick und schritt mit zügigen Schritten an den anderen Soldaten vorbei ins Innere der Stube. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung brauchte er nach seinen Waffen nicht allzu lange zu suchen. Ordentlich nebeneinander an der Wand lehnten sein Schwert und sein Bogen.

Mit raschen Bewegungen befestigte er seinen Schwertgurt und schnallte sich seinen Bogen sowie einen kleinen Köcher mit Pfeilen um. Er wandte sich zum gehen und winkte dem Wachposten der die Tür bewachte kurz zu. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen. Mögen die Spiele beginnen…

* * *

**Hilfe!Das kleine Kapitel suchtseinen Namen?(Wenn ihreinen wisst bringt ihn bitte zur Schnellkasse3...)Ihr habt ja vielleicht schon bemerkt, dass ich was Überschriften angeht nicht sonderlich kreativ bin(z.B. "Beginn" was ist das bitte für einSchrotttitel?-.-)**


	4. Aufbruch

**Aufbruch **

Wout lief nervös im Tunnel auf und ab. Er wartete nun schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde auf Dylean. Langsam begann an dessen Versprechen zu zweifeln. Er hatte ihn holen wollen, wenn die Luft rein war.

Was, wenn Dylean einfach ohne ihn geflohen war? Oder ihn die Wachen erwischt und zurück in die Zelle geworfen, oder gar getötet hatten? Wout biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Was sollte er dann tun? Vorsichtig schlich er näher an die Luke, welche als Ausgang diente heran. Er spähte wachsam durch einen Schlitz im Holz und suchte die Umgebung nach Dylean ab. Doch das einzige was er sah waren ein Dutzend Wachen die am Tor gerade ihren Dienst antraten.

„Komm schon Dyl", murmelte er. Das Herz klopfte ihm mittlerweile bis zum Hals und sein Puls raste. Plötzlich stieg ihm der Geruch nach verbranntem Holz in die Nase und in einiger Entfernung war Stimmengewirr zu hören.

Eine Glocke läutete und jemand rief „ Feuer! Die Scheune brennt!" Das sonst so geregelte Treiben glich nun mehr einem kaotischen Schlachtfeld. Die Wachen liefen alle durcheinander und von irgendwoher hörte Wout jemanden Befehle erteilen.

Er blickte auf und sah eine Schattenhafte Gestalt auf sich zukommen. Es war einer der Aufseher und er steuerte genau auf Wouts Versteck zu. Entsetzt wich der Blonde von der Öffnung zurück und verbarg sich hinter einer der zahlreichen Kisten. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er da als er sah wie die Klappe nach draußen geöffnet wurde.

Wout suchte die Umgebung nach einer potentiellen Waffe ab und griff schließlich nach einem dicken Holzbrett. Wieder schaute er um die Ecke der Kiste, hinter welcher er sich versteckt hatte. Doch der Mann war verschwunden. Verwundert ließ Wout das Brett sinken.

Er wollte gerade hinter dem Kasten hervortreten als er sich plötzlich in einer engen Umklammerung wieder fand und sich eine Hand fest über seinen Mund legte.

„Still du Idiot!" zischte es hinter ihm als er versuchte sich zu befreien und Wout erkannte, dass es sich bei seinem Angreifer um Dylean handelte. Diese Erkenntnis schien man ihm anzusehen, denn Dylean entließ ihn bald darauf aus dieser eher unfreiwilligen Umarmung.

„Verzeih Dyl, ich hielt dich für eine der Wachen." Sagte Wout bedrückt. Schließlich hatte er Dylean beinahe niedergeschlagen...Doch dieser winkte ab

„Vergiss es. Wir müssen los, sonst entdecken sie uns noch. Und nach all der Anstrengung wäre das doch höchst ärgerlich."

Damit wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und lief zur Luke. Kurz prüfte Dylean ob die Luft rein war dann sprang aus dem Tunnel in die Dämmerung hinaus.

Er tat es ihm gleich.

(Dylean)

Seit der der Verzögerung durch den kleinen Zwischenfall im Tunnel trieb er seinen Begleiter nun schon zur Eile an. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange die Soldaten mit den Löscharbeiten beschäftigt sein würden.

Und wenn das Feuer gelöscht war, so würde man sicher überprüfen ob noch alle Gefangene in ihren Zellen waren. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie das Tor, dass in den äußersten Ring der Stadt führte passiert.

Zwar wurde es bewacht, doch die Soldaten der Stadtwachen schienen besseres zu tun zu haben, als zwei Männer zu durchsuchen- von denen einer scheinbar zu ihnen gehörte.

Für kurze Zeit verlangsamte der Dunkle sein Tempo und winkte Wout zu sich heran.

„Es wird am besten sein, wenn du ab jetzt die Führung übernimmst. Ich kenne mich in der Stadt nicht allzu gut aus."

Der Angesprochene nickte und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen als Dylean ihn zurück hielt.

„Ach und Wout...am besten ist es wohl wenn du auch einen hast- dann bist du nicht völlig wehrlos."

Damit reichte er Wout einen seiner Dolche. „Pass gut darauf auf. Vielleicht rettet er dir mal das Leben." Der junge Mann schaute ihn ein wenig perplex an, lächelte aber schließlich und steckte den Dolch an den Gürtel. „Danke Dyl. Ein wirklich großzügiges Geschenk."

„Wer sagte was von schenken? Ich leihe ihn dir lediglich solange du seiner Dienste bedürftest. Und jetzt lass uns endlich diese gottverdammten Stadtmauern hinter uns lassen."

Damit war das Gespräch für Dylean beendet und er bedeutete Wout weiter zu gehen.

Eins musste er dem quirligen jungen Mann ja lassen, in der Stadt kannte er sich aus. Kein einziges Mal begegneten sie unter Wouts Führung einer der Wachmannschaften, worüber sie beide mehr als froh waren.

Schlussendlich erreichten sie das Stadttor und Wout kam keuchend vor Dylean zum stehen. Er war ein solches Tempo nicht gewöhnt. „Und jetzt? Wie sollen wir an den Wächtern vorbei kommen?" fragte er an Dylean gewand und blickte zur Stadtwache hinauf.

Doch der schenkte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick aus seinen grauen Augen. „Zwei Männer bewachen das Tor, alle anderen sind wahrscheinlich rauf zur Wache um beim löschen zu helfen. Wie leichtsinnig Menschen doch sind."

Obwohl er die letzten Worte nur geflüstert hatte, hatte Wout sie gehört und schaute ihn verwundert an. Doch er fragte nicht weiter, dafür war später schließlich noch genug Zeit. Dylean ließ seinen Blick einige Male zwischen den beiden Wachposten und den Pferden wandern, welche unterhalb des Tores angebunden waren.

Langsam bildete sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf, bei welchem ihm die gestohlene Rüstung sehr gelegen kam. Ein bitteres lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Bis eben war alles glatt gelaufen, doch tief in seinem innern hatte er die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass heute noch Blut fließen würde.

Ohne sich zu Wout umzudrehen frage er „Nun, ich weiß wie kennen uns erst seid gestern, und unser Zusammentreffen verlief nicht gerade glücklich. Aber für das was als nächstes kommt musst du mir helfen, glaubst du, dass du das kannst?"

Nach kurzem zögern bejahte Wout seine Frage. „Was soll ich tun?" Dylean drehte sich zu ihm um und deutete auf die angebundenen Reittiere.

„Geh möglichst unauffällig zu den Pferden hinüber und mach dich startklar. Denn wenn unsere Flucht gelingen soll müssen wir, nachdem ich die Wachen aus dem Weg geräumt habe sofort Losreiten."

Die Augen des Drakenihers funkelten, als er sah wie sein gegenüber zusammenzuckte bevor er ihn entsetzt fragte: „Du willst sie umbringen?"

Dylean zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln „Entweder sie, oder wir. Kannst dich entscheiden."

Nervös leckte sich der junge Mann über die Lippen „In Ordnung. Also, wann geht's los?"

„Sofort!"

gab Dylean zurück und schubste seinen Begleiter zu den Pferden hin. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Schatten einer Hauswand. Er nahm den Bogen von der Schulter und spannte ihn lautlos. Sorgfältig wählte er sein Ziel, den größeren der Beiden aus.

Dann schoss er. Eine leichte Welle von Aufregung durchfuhr ihn als er dem Sirren des Pfeils lauschte. Rasch warf er seine Bogen wieder über die Schulter und ging dann mit gemächlichem Schritt in Richtung Tor. Er wusste schon vor dem Aufschrei der Wache dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte.

Nachdem der Wachmann geschrieen hatte rannte er mit scheinbar entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck die Treppe zum Torhaus hinauf. „Was ist geschehen?" rief er der anderen Wache im laufen zu.

„Ein Anschlag! Ruf Verstärkung Mann!" Innerlich grinsend, riss Dylean alarmiert die Augen auf und deutete hinter den Mann „Achtung hinter Euch!"

Der Mann wirbelte erschrocken herum. Doch als er realisierte das dort niemand stand spürte er bereits Dyleans Dolch an der Kehle.

Dieser flüsterte dem Mann noch ein „Sag Lebwohl Mensch!" zu, bevor er ihm die Kehle durchschnitt.

Warmes Blut lief ihm über die Finger, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Rasch wischte er sich die Hände am Körper seines Opfers ab und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig die beiden Leichen hinter einen Mauervorsprung zu stoßen.

Von der anderen Seite des Blocks kam eine Wache angelaufen. Als er Dylean erblickte hielt er im laufen inne und rief ihm zu „Was ist los? Warum hast du schrieen?"

Dylean tat peinlich berührt und antwortete „Ich sah zwei Dirnen hinterher und hab mich dabei wohl zu weit über die Brüstung gelehnt. Denn plötzlich bin ich vorn über gefallen. Zum Glück hat mich mein Kamerad noch rechtzeitig festhalten können."

Skeptisch blickte sich der Soldat um. „Und wo ist der Mann jetzt?" Mausetod, genau wie du, wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, dachte Dylean und antwortete: „Holt uns eben etwas zu trinken auf den Schreck."

Der Wächter, welcher am frühen Morgen scheinbar nicht gerne mit anderen Diskutierte, gab sich damit zufrieden „Na dann, pass das nächste Mal besser auf. Leb wohl."

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging den Weg zurück dem er gekommen war. „Das war knapp" kam es erleichtert von Wout der unten auf ihn wartete.

„Stimmt, ich hätte es auch keine Minute länger mit diesem Trottel ausgehalten."

Mit den Worten nahm er Wout die Zügel aus der Hand. Er schwang sich in den Sattel, woraufhin der Grauschimmel unter ihm nervös zu tänzeln begann. Auch Wout war inzwischen Aufgesessen und gemeinsam passierten sie das Tor, welches Dylean zuvor geöffnet hatte.

Nachdem sie die Stadt verlassen hatten hielt Dylean nichts mehr zurück. Gerade wollte er seinen Wallach antreiben als dieser unvermutet einen Satz zur Seite machte.

Dylean knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Störrisches Vieh!" Wout tauchte neben ihm auf. Er saß auf einer Braun gescheckten Stute, der man ihren ruhigen Charakter bereits von außen ansah. Der Blond schaute sich nervös über die Schulter

„Dyl, wir müssen weiter! Es wird nicht lange dauern bis man die beiden entdeckt!" Dylean nickte und schaffte es dann auch irgendwie sein Pferd zum laufen zu bringen.

Und dieses Pferd konnte rennen! Schon nach wenigen Kilometern war sich Dylean sicher, dass wenn dieses Pferd all sein störrisches Verhalten in seinen Lauf gelegt hätte, es so sicher auf den Beinen wie eine Ziege und so schnell wie der Wind wäre.

Dylean gönnte weder sich, noch seinem Gefährten oder den Pferden eine Pause, bis er am Horizont die ersten Baumwipfel erblicken konnte. Sie hielten an einer kleinen Furt, tränkten die Pferde und füllten ihre Wasserschläuche. Obwohl die Luft um sie herum alsbald sehr abgekühlt war stand es aufgrund des ebenen Geländes außer frage ein Feuer zu entzünden.

So hüllten sich beide in ihre Umhänge und alsbald hörte Dylean von Wout nur noch ein leises Schnarchen. Auch ihn umfingen bereits die ersten Wogen des Schlafes, als ihn etwas wieder aufschrecken lies. Langsam, fast bedächtig stand er auf und schaute sich um.

Doch er sah nichts als Dunkelheit. Ein Gefühl tiefer Ruhe senkte sich über ihn, wie immer, wenn sich Momente großer Gefahr oder Panik ankündigten. Er gab sich alle Mühe sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl das Blut in seinen Schläfen rauschte und seine Knie langsam weich wurden.

Schließlich schaffte er es unter aufbringen all seiner Kräfte sich zu sammeln und seinen Geist hinaus in die Nacht gleiten zu lassen. Er hörte das schlagen vieler Herzen um ihn herum, Vögel, Tiere.

Schon wollte er sich wieder zurückziehen, als sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz schloss. Für einen Moment bekam er keine Luft mehr. Wie durch einen dichten Schleier nahm er war wie Wout neben ihm aufsprang und seinen Namen rief. Er sank auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft.

Laut hallte der Aufschrei der _Sucher _in seinem Kopf wieder. Sie hatten ihn bemerkt, er spürte wie sie versuchten ihn zu erfassen und festzuhalten.

Doch mit dem letzten bisschen Willenskraft das er aufbringen konnte zog er sich wieder in seine Körper zurück. Erschöpft blinzelte er um die roten Punkte zu vertreiben die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Sein Blick klärte sich allmählich und er schaute geradewegs in das entsetzte Gesicht von Wout.

„Dylean, großer Gott, was war das denn? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Oh wag es ja nicht noch mal mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen!"

Erleichtert redete er auf Dylean ein, doch der bekam all das nur am Rande mit. Sie hatten ihn also gefunden. Nach all der Zeit hatten sie ihn schließlich doch noch entdeckt.

Trotzdem es gab noch Hoffnung. Wenn er den Lydiän erreichen würde wäre er in Sicherheit. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, nun, dann brauchte er sich über die Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.

„Dyl, was zum Teufel ist hier los? Was war das für ein Anfall? Warum dieser plötzliche Aufbruch und vor allem; Wer sind _Sie_?"

Wout war völlig verwirrt. Erst wird er von den Angstschreien seines Begleiters aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und als der aufgehört hatte zu schreien starrte er nur noch abwesend in der Gegend rum und murmelte etwas von Mord und Todschlag.

Er seufzte, das würde eine lange Nacht werden….


	5. Flucht

**Flucht**

Mittlerweile dämmerte es und sie waren umgeben von dichten Nebelschleiern die zumindest ihm jegliche Sicht nahmen. Vor etwa Fünfzehn Minuten hatte Dylean aufgehört sinnlos in den Nebel zu starren, war aufgesprungen und hatte begonnen ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen.

Dabei hatte er Wout ununterbrochen abgetrieben sich zu beeilen, wolle er einem grausamen Tode entgehen. Von dem Zeitpunkt an versuchte Wout nun schon genaueres aus seinem Weggefährten heraus zu bekommen. Das er bei Dylean bleiben würde war für beide eine klare Sache gewesen. Da er Mittäter an mindestens zwei Morden gewesen war, würde man ihn in seiner Heimatstadt wohl kaum mehr mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Er seufzte und gab es fürs erste auf seinem Freund Antworten auf seine Fragen entlocken zu wollen. In aller Seelenruhe befestigte er Dyleans Dolch an seinem Gürtel und griff anschließend nach Shalimas Zügeln. Die Namen der Pferde waren auf Sätteln und Zaumzeug eingraviert gewesen. Vermutlich gehörten die Tiere zur der Kavallerie der Stadt.

Neben ihm sprang Dylean förmlich in den Sattel. „Nun mach schon! Sonst reite ich ohne dich." Doch Wout lächelte nur „Ich mag dich auch Dyl." Dann schwang auch er sich auf den Pferderücken.

Wir sind viel zu langsam, dachte Dylean nervös und schaute sich wiederholt um, woraufhin Wout nur mit den Augen rollte. Widerwillig musste er dem jungen Dieb jedoch Recht geben. Das Gelände in dem sie sich bewegten war viel zu uneben um eine höhere Gangart zu wählen.

Die Pferde würden im nu in eins der zahlreichen Erdlöcher treten und sich die Beine brechen. Und ohne Pferde konnten sie sich gleich ausliefern. Sein Herz zwang ihn jedoch zu einer für ihn untypischen Rastlosigkeit, da es sich mit jedem Meter den sich die seine Häscher näherten mehr zusammenzog. Als sein Blick den des jungen Mensches kreuzte, wurde ihm das Herz nur noch schwerer.

So zornig wie er auch auf den Jungen gewesen war so hatte er in doch mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen. So ungern er es auch zugab. Dieser Mensch hatte etwas an sich das ihn anzog. Er war weich geworden, dass wurde ihn in diesem Moment klar und er seufzte auf. Er musste es ihm sagen.

Er musste ihm sagen, welches Risiko er einging wenn er ihn weiter begleitete und wer sie verfolgte. Tief durchatmend drehte sich Dylean im Sattel zu Wout um, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Wout, ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen, wofür andere töten würden um es zu erfahren. Noch hast du die Wahl. Willst du wirklich wissen wer unsere Verfolger sind? Und wem sie dienen? Sobald du Mitwissender bist, bist auch du in ständiger Gefahr."

Abwartend schaute er den jungen Menschen an. Dieser dachte einige Augenblicke nach, bevor er mit ernster Miene nickte „Ja, ich will es wissen." Kaum merklich sackte Dylean zusammen. Er hatte bis eben noch gehofft, dass Wout das Spiel mit dem Feuer zu heiß werden würde und er seine eigenen Wege gehen würde.

Aber die Neugier der Menschen hatte Widereinmahl gesiegt.

„Also gut. Höre mir genau zu, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Es begann vor langer Zeit. Ich lebte damals mit meiner Familien in einem Dorf an der Küste. Du musst wissen, dass wir zu dieser Zeit gute Beziehungen zu den Meermenschen hatten und daher von euch Menschen aus dem Innland gemieden, wenn nicht sogar verachtet wurden. Du wirst dich vielleicht wundern, warum ich über deine Leute einfach als Menschen spreche. Ich gehöre zum Volk der Drakeniher. Zu jenen die damals aus dem Land jenseits der See kamen um hier eine neue Heimat zu finden. Doch das einzige, was wir fanden war der Tod."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, bis Dylean sich wieder gesammelt hatte und seine Geschichte fortführte.

„ Ihr nennt uns auch die Gottlosen, oder jene die stets abseits des Lichts und des rechten Wegen gehen. All diese Namen treffen auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise zu. Denn einst lebte unser Volk hoch oben am Himmel in prächtigen Schlössern und das leben auf der Erde war ihnen ziemlich egal.

Damals herrschte König Duncaen über die Drakeniher. Und laut meines Wissens war er ein guter und gerechter König. Die Leute lebten glücklich und in Frieden bis hin zu jener Nacht, in der unser aller Schicksaal eine bedeutende Wendung nehmen sollte. …..

##Er stand zusammen mit ihr hoch über der Stadt auf einem der großen Himmelsschiffe und schaute auf die Dächer der Häuser hinunter. Mit all den Häusern, und Geschäften wirkte die Drakeniher Stadt Chrrysanth wie ein einziger großer Lichter Teppich.

Er spürte den Sturm um sich herum, doch waren Stürme um diese Jahreszeit nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sein Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet und er konnte trotz des Unwetters das um die Stadt tobte ein paar Sterne funkeln sehen. Doch war dies nicht das einzige was sein Drakeniher Auge erblickte. Von der Reling seines des Himmelsschiffes konnte er beobachten, wie Blitze die schwarzen Wolken erhellten.

Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte vor wilder Energie und seine Haut begann zu prickeln. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Er legte den Arm um die junge Frau, sie lächelte. Auch sie spürte die Kräfte um sie herum. Eine Energie, welche ihnen über einen langen Zeitraum von nutzen sein, oder zu ihrer vollständigen Vernichtung beitragen konnte.

Er lächelte; in seinem Leben hatte er gelernt, dass Leben und Tod oftmals nur eine frage des Gleichgewichts waren. Heute war seine Nacht, endlich würde er beweisen können was er gelernt hatte. Plötzlich wurde der Donner zu ihrer Linken lauter und sie wirbelten herum. Der Wind riss am Stoff des leichten Gewands seiner Begleiterin.

Es war schlagartig kälter geworden. Er spürte ein warnendes Kribbeln im Nacken und schickte die rothaarige junge Frau hinein. Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand im inneren des Schiffes. Er spürte ein warnendes Kribbeln überall an seinem Körper. Etwas stimmte nicht. Und sein Gefühl hatte ihn auch damals nicht getäuscht.

Nur wenig später stürzten drei gigantische Feuerkugeln aus dem Inneren des Sturmes mitten in die schwebende Stadt.

Die Wirkung war verheerend. Beim Aufprall rissen die Kugel große Löcher und steckten alles um sie herum in brand. In dem Moment begannen die Alarmglocken an den Stadtmauern zu läuten.

Jemand, er wusste nicht mehr genau wer es war stürmte an Deck und teilte im mit, dass Chrrysanth unter Beschuss stand. Die Stadt wurde evakuiert. Und der Kapitän des Schiffs hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass er zu seinem eigenem Schutz fliehen müsse. Das Boot war eines der Ersten das ablegte...

Frauen und Kinder liefen haltlos durcheinander und schrieen in Todesangst. Manchmal hörte er sie in seinen Träumen...##

Dylean schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerungen an den Untergang seiner Heimatstadt zu verdrängen. Er wurde immer zu ausschweifend, wenn er über die Vergangenheit redete. Er beschloss auf das eigentliche Thema, nämlich die Identität ihrer Verfolger zurück zu kommen, doch zuvor musste er dem jungen Mann neben sich erklären, wie es dazu gekommen war. Warum er verfolgt wurde.

„ In jener Nacht starben mehr als Dreiviertel der Stadtbevölkerung. Und mit der Stadt fiel starb auch die Königsfamilie. Doch diejenigen, welche das Unglück überlebt hatten flohen mit ihren Himmelsschiffen über das Meer hierher nach Billet.

Jahrelang verbrachten einige von ihnen damit, nach möglichen Gründen für den Untergang Chrrysanth zu suchen. Bis schließlich ein Priester der Elben in unseren Wald kam. Er berichtete uns von Träumen und Visionen, welche ihn seit einigen Jahren heimsuchten. Einige davon soll ihm der Himmelsgott Myrreth selbst geschickt haben.

In einem dieser Träume sprach Myrreth zu dem Elben und sagte dass die Weiten des Himmels nur ihm und seinen Tieren gehöre. Ich denke, damit wollte er uns warnen. Doch da wir uns damals für etwas Besseres gehalten haben und keinen Kontakt zu Erdwesen hegten kam diese Warnung niemals bei uns an.

Aber selbst wenn wir die Nachricht vom Boten Myrreth's erhalten hätten, so bezweifle ich doch stark, dass wir in unserem Hochmut darauf reagiert hätten. Und eben diese Einstellung wurde vielen meines Volkes zum Verhängnis."

„Soviel zu dem Beinamen Gottlose. Stimmt es, dass ihr euren Glauben an den Himmelsgott abgeschworen habt?" kam es von Wout der erstaunlich lange geschwiegen und einfach nur zugehört hatte.

„Ja, das ist korrekt. Doch auch dem Erdgott Tailouw konnten wir nicht den Treueid leisten, denn wir alle wussten und wissen es noch, dass der Himmel auf ewig unsere verlorene Heimat sein wird. Von da an hielten wir uns so gut es ging im Hintergrund, denn nicht alle empfingen uns so freundlich wie das Volk der Elben. Einige Menschen aus dem Osten hatten den Irrglauben entwickelt, dass wir gekommen waren um uns ihr Land anzueignen. Und das mit Gewalt.

Zu jener Zeit gab es viele Überfälle in den östlichen und westlichen Dörfern deines Volkes. Und da die Menschen nicht wussten, wer hinter den Anschlägen steckte, schoben es die Ostmenschen kurzerhand uns Drakenihern in die Schuhe. Die anderen Stämme waren froh über die Lösung ihres kleinen Problems und glaubten diese Lüge nur allzu gern…

Ein Jahr später zettelte einer der Landesfürsten einen Aufstand gegen uns an. Sie kamen mitten in der Nacht. Brannten unsere Behausungen nieder und töteten jeden Drakeniher den sie finden konnten. Egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind…

Der nächste Teil unserer Geschichte beschämt mich zutiefst. Während alle anderen um das Überleben unserer Art kämpften retteten sich einige Drakeniher ans Meer. Dort riefen sie die Meermenschen um Hilfe. Und sie kamen und brachten die Flüchtenden in sichere Entfernung zur Küste."

Und hilflos musste ich von dort aus mit ansehen wie ein weiteres Mal meine Heimat zerstört wurde…

führte er seinen Satz in Gedanken fort. Dyleans Stimme war von Wort zu Wort verbitterter geworden bis er schließlich für kurze Zeit gänzlich verstummte.

Auch Wout schwieg betreten. Er hatte die Geschichte bisher immer ganz anders gehört und es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass die Menschen eine andere Lebensform einfach so ausgerottet haben sollte. Gerade wollte er Dylean bitten weiter zu erzählen, als über ihnen ein lauter Schrei erhallte.

Dylean zuckte daraufhin so heftig zusammen, das Wout für kurze Zeit glaubte sein Freund würde vom Pferd fallen. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und stieß nun einige scharfe Flüche aus. Und er fluchte umso lauter, als sein Wallach Chlouwy erschrocken zur Seite tänzelte.

„Reite Wout! Flieh, in den Wald- und warte nicht auf mich!"

Er gab Wouts Pferd einen Klaps auf den Hintern, woraufhin dieses mit großen Sprüngen davon jagte. „Aber was ist mit dir?" rief dieser im noch zu und hatte scheinbar Mühe sich im Sattel zu halten. Dylean schwieg und schlug dir Augen nieder. Als er sie wieder öffnete war sein Blick hart geworden und fest auf den Lydiän gerichtet, der nur noch einige Kilometer von ihm entfernt lag.

Er würde es schaffen. Er musste es einfach schaffen.

Denn eines war ihm nun klar, sollte er getötet werden, war alle Hoffnung verloren. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie Wout eingeholt hätten und dann war der Tod wahrlich eine Erlösung für seinen Begleiter.

Zudem hatten die Sucher anscheinend nur ihre Handlanger geschickt. Nordmänner.

Na, na also mindestens Einen hätten sie allein meines Selbstwertgefühls wegen schicken können, dachte er mit einem ironischen lächeln.

Er trieb Chlouwy an, doch das Pferd rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Dylean bebte vor Zorn und Verzweiflung. Er zerrte am Zügel, riss den Kopf des Tieres herum und schrie:

„Lauf, du dämlicher Esel! Lauf, oder ich verfüttere dich an die Bussarde!"

Der Wallach kämpfte heftig gegen ihn und die Verfolger holten stetig auf, bald hatten sie sie eingeholt. Dann drehte der Grauschimmel endlich den Kopf und sah gerade noch Wouts Pferd hinter einem Felsen verschwinden. Er schnaubte wütend und beschloss sich auch in Bewegung zu setzten. Sein lauf wurde zu einem fließenden Galopp, Dylean spürte wie die Wut seines Reittiers schwand und ihrer beider Kampfgeist zurückkehrte. Sie gewannen mehr und mehr an Schnelligkeit und er lehnte sich ein wenig erleichtert im Sattel zurück.

Bisher war das Gelände eben und offen gewesen, doch nun wandte sich ihr weg nach Osten hin zum Flussufer des Rhynds und führte in eine felsige, zerklüftete Berglandschaft, hinter welcher sich der Lydiän erstreckte. Dylean kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte durch den aufgewirbelten Staub nach vorn zu Wout. Dieser passierte gerade mit Shalima eine seichtere Stelle des Flusses.

Spannung ergriff seinen Körper und Geist als er Chlouwy zu dem Ort lenkte, an dem sein Begleiter soeben erfolgreich den Fluss überquert hatte. Ohne zu zögern sprang Chlouwy den Hang hinunter und lehnte sich dabei auf dem schlammigen Untergrund soweit zurück, dass sein Schweif über den Boden schleifte.

Dylean hielt sich so gut wie möglich im Sattel und bemühte sich sein Reittier beim Abstieg nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Wasser und Gischt spritzten auf, als sie in mörderischem Tempo das Flussufer erreichten und in den Strom hinein ritten. Das Gewässer war an den Rändern nicht allzu tief nur in der Mitte musste Chlouwy schwimmen.

Als sie den Fluss verließen, waren Pferd und Reiter vollkommen durchnässt und von einer Schlammschicht bedeckt. Dylean schaute sich um und entdeckte in einiger Entfernung Wout und Shalima, die gerade einen Bergkamm hinunter ritten. Sie hatten den Wald beinahe erreicht.

In Dylean keimte neue Hoffnung auf, die scheinbar auch Chlouwy spürte, denn er widersetzte sich nicht, als Dylean ihn weiter antrieb. Hinter sich hörte er bereits die Rufe seiner Verfolger und das wiehern ihrer Pferde, als auch sie den Fluss durchquerten.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Chlouwy die Böschung hoch gekämpft und forderte nun wieder Dyleans ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie betraten nun für kurze Zeit die Ausläufe des großen Werhaeth Gebirges. Widerwillig zog Dylean die Zügel an und bremste so den Lauf seines Pferdes etwas.

Es war einfach zu gefährlich bei dieser steinigen Bodenlage das schnelle Tempo beizubehalten. Wieder blickte Dylean auf und lächelte erleichtert, Wout hatte den Wald erreicht. Doch das lächeln erstarb noch im selben Augenblick, als er sah, wie Wout sein Pferd anhielt und scheinbar zögerte den Wald zu betreten.

Dieser Narr, dachte Dylean. Natürlich wusste er um die Gerüchte über den Wald der Elben, doch in einer Sache war er sich ziemlich sicher, nämlich dass das, was mit ihm geschehen würde wenn seine Häscher ihn erwischten, um einiges schlimmer war als das was die Elben ihm antun würden.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah in das Gesicht von einem seiner Jäger. Es war ein Mann mittleren alters und er sah aus, als hätte er schon einige Schlachten hinter sich. Mit zusätzlichem Schenkeldruck veranlasste Dylean Chlouwy dazu sein Tempo wieder zu erhöhen und lenkte ihn auf den Bergkamm zu, denn bereits Wout passiert hatte.

Dann ließ er die Zügel los und nahm seinen Kompositionsbogen von der Schulter. Als nächstes legte er einen Pfeil an und visierte kurz sein Ziel an.

Rasch nach einander schoss er zwei Pfeile in die Brust des Reittiers seines Jägers. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen als das Pferd hinter ihm schrill aufwieherte und zu Boden ging. Der Sturz des großen Tieres verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Zwei weitere Reiter konnten nicht rechzeitig ausweichen und stürzten in einem Knäuel aus schlagenden Hufen und schreienden Mensch zu Boden. Doch noch immer waren es zu viele.

Dylean zählte vier Reiter zu seiner rechten, zwei auf der linken Seite und ein oder zwei direkt hinter ihm. Die Reiter an ihrer Flanke holten auf und trieben ihre Pferde zum äußersten an. Nun passierten sie die ersten Bäume, sprangen über einen umgestürzten Baum und eilten auf den Wald zu.

Das Gelände wurde wieder ebener und der Grauschimmel wieder schneller, wobei Dylean hoffte, einige Entfernung zwischen sich und den Rest der Verfolger zu bringen. Sie waren fast da, nur noch einige Meter und auch sie hätten den sicheren Wald erreicht.

Plötzlich schoss ein brennender Schmerz durch Dyleans Körper und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er versuchte noch sich am Sattel festzuhalten, doch es war zu spät.

Hart schlug er auf dem Erdboden auf, überschlug sich und blieb dann regungslos liegen. „Dylean!" wie durch dichten Nebel hörte er den erschrockenen Ausruf seines Gefährten.

„Bleib! Bleib…" Das war das einzige was Dylean noch heraus bringen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich war gerade das der Grund dafür, dass Wout tatsächlich blieb wo er war. Dylean blinzelte, langsam verschwand die Benommenheit aus seinem Kopf, und der Schleier vor seinen Augen lichtete sich.

Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Rücken nahm daraufhin ungeahnte Ausmaße an. Er stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Nur noch ein Stückchen.. dachte er verzweifelt als er sich auf allen vieren an eine der großen Eichen heranrobbte. Schaudernd lauschte er dem Rasselnden Atem und war entsetzt, als er feststellte, dass es sein eigener war.

Mit beiden Armen umklammerte er den Stamm des Baumes, wie ein Ertrinkender das rettende Seil. Der Pfeil in seinem Rücken musste bei seinem unglücklichen Sturz abgebrochen sein. Und dabei hat er wahrscheinlich die Wunde noch weiter aufgerissen, dachte er schaudernd. So weit es ging drehte er den Kopf und schaute sich nach seinen Peinigern um. Einer der Männer, es war ein großer Hünenhafter Mann sprang vom Pferd und kam dann mit erhobener Streitaxt auf den am Boden kauernden zu.

„Dreckiger Bastard, hast wohl geglaubt du könntest dich vor uns verstecken was? Nun, dann wird es Zeit, dass jemand deine Wissenslücke füllt- du hattest von Anfang an nicht die Spur einer Chance."

Nun stand er direkt über Dylean und hob seine Axt. „Das Versteckspiel ist vorbei Draken'scher Sohn einer Hure! Aber ich kann dich trösten, du wirst nicht alleine sterben, dein Freund wird dir gleich in Mebs Reich folgen!"

Dann hob er sein Beil und holte zum Schlag aus und ließ das Eisen auf Dylean hinunter sausen. Doch den verließ im selben Augenblick die Kraft um sich am Eichenstamm festzuhalten und er stürzte zu Boden. Über seinem Kopf hörte er Holz splittern, dann erhallte ein markerschütternder Schrei in seinem Kopf. Er wollte sich die Ohren zu hallten, konnte aber seine Hände nicht bewegen.

Langsam erstarb der Schmerzensschrei und er hob schwach den Kopf. Was er da sah, ließ ihn lächeln. Wieder einmal wurden sich die Menschen selbst zum Verhängnis.

Tief steckte die Axt im Stamm der Eiche und direkt neben dem Baum stand der Mann, welcher sie geschwungen hatte. Doch niemand verletzt einen Baum der Elben und kommt ungestraft davon.

Schon gar kein Mensch.


	6. Elben und andere Erscheinungen

**Disclaimer: Haldir und alle anderen bekannten Charaktere gehören allein dem Meister oder seinen Erben ich leih sie mir nur aus um ein wenig mit ihnen zu spielen #"ich will doch nur spieln.."ahh wie ich dieses Lied hasse!Wisst ihr wie schlimm es ist von einem Lied nen Ohrwurm hat, dass man nicht leiden kann und dessen Sängerin aussieht wie Chuckydie Mörderpuppe?!**

**

* * *

Ja! Es gibt tatsächlich Leute die meine Geschichte lesen! Und sei's nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun.**

**Sanjamausi: Mmh Männer oben-ohne sind klasse. Und natürlich werde ich da in den nächsten Kaps näher drauf eingehen. Wer sagt denn, dass sie sich nicht mögen? Klar mögen sie sich! Doch du musst bedenken: Das sind Männer. Und rothaarige sind wirklich übelst. Ne Freundin von mir hat da auch so ihre (mehr oder weniger guten) Erfahrungen gemacht. **

**Babsi: Ja schwarzhaarige Kerle sind endgeil! Fehlen nur noch blaue Augen. War natürlich auch kein Zufall dass eine meiner Hauptpersonen so aussieht -und das beste ist: ich kann ihn machen lassen was ich will #hehe#**

**gina's'wilde-time: Musste mich auch erst überwinden aber Ara hatte halt das Pech nicht in meine Story zu passen- und dann musste er halt wech. Aber ich kann dich trösten, sein Sohn sieht auch klasse –und vor allem gepflegter- aus.**

**Rinawen: Der Vorschlag mit den Raubkopierern gefällt mir, auch wenn die Überschrift dann wohl für etwas Verwirrung sorgen wird #zwinker#. Naja ob sie beste Freunde werden weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber sicherlich so was in der Art. **

**das Muffelchen: Auf die Streitgespräche komme ich sicher noch mal zurück, wobei meine Süßen sich net so fetzen werden wie deine. Und noch so'n liebevolles Dieter Zitat und ich lass das Wachs heiß machen! Und es ist kein Wunschpony #grummel#**

**Nilthchen: Ich muss zugeben dass ich noch nicht wirklich weiß in wie weit die Sucher eine Rolle spielen. Auf jeden Fall sind sie wie die Ringgeister Handlanger meines Oberbösewichts. Und richtig, jetzt kommen die Elben, bzw DER Elb. Aber ob der die retten will…aber natürlich stirbt Dylean nicht. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn eine der Hauptpersonen im 5 Kapitel sterben würde.**

**Mhyriel: Mausi! Ich wusste das du mir schreibst wenn ich dich nur lange genug nerve #grins#. Und Danke das du die Drohmail durch ne "liebevolle" _Erinnredich _Mail ersetzt hast. T'ürlich is Wout süß, mein kleenes Schnuffelchen wird auch noch ordentlich zu tun bekommen wenn alles so verläuft wie ich's geplant hab #muharhar# **

**zita01****: Meine liebste Kritikerin #strahl an# muss dir leider gestehen das ich's nicht übers Herz gebracht hab meine ff nur bei den Originalen On zu stellen. Schlussendlich hab ich hier und dort etwas verändert um das ganze besser in die Rubrik anzupassen. (hoffe das es mir zumindest halbwegs gelungen ist..) Nen Beta hab ich mir auch angeschafft und dabei gleich noch eine Kritikerin gefunden.**

**Melethil: #knuddel# danke, danke und noch mal danke! Du bist der Grund warum ich die ff überhaupt noch weiter schreibe. Meine aller-, allererste Reviewerin! Hoffe das dir die Geschichte umgeschrieben immer noch genauso gut gefällt wie vorher. **

**Also noch mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews (Ich will meeehr hihi) **

* * *

**Elben**

Ein gellender Schrei zerriss die Stille, welche sich über Lydiän gelegt hatte. Haldir hob den Kopf. Wie die anderen Elben des Waldes hatte auch er den Hilfeschrei des Baumes vernommen. Und er würde ihn nicht unbeantwortet lassen. Wie konnten die Sterblichen es wagen einen ihrer Bäume zu entehren und zu verletzten?

Wie alle anderen Bewohner des Lydiän war auch er bereit jederzeit für die Sicherheit seiner Heimat zu kämpfen oder sein Leben zu lassen. Wie ein Wahnsinniger rannte er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zur südlichen Grenze ihres Reichs.

Die Elben sind alle schnelle Läufer, doch er flog wie der Wind dahin, ohne mit den dornigen Sträuchern in Berührung zu kommen, die ihn umgaben.

Geschwind erreichte Haldir den Waldrand, blieb dann jedoch verwundert stehen und starrte auf das merkwürdige Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot.

Einiger Meter vom Wald entfernt standen mehrere berittene Männer, die sich scheinbar über irgendetwas oder irgendjemand lustig machten. Über wen erkannte er fast im selben Augenblick. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu der Eiche, in deren Stamm eine Axt steckte, die das Holz hatte splittern lassen.

Haldirs Augen wurden noch eine Spur kälter als er den Menschen erblickte, der sich nun über einen dunkelhaarigen Mann beugte und ihn auf die Knie zog. Der junge Mann litt offenbar starke Schmerzen.

Längst hatte er auch Wout entdeckt, welcher verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen schien, mit der er Dylean helfen konnte.

„Menschlicher Abschaum, verabschiedet euch von eurem kümmerlichen Dasein, ihr, die ihr uns alle verraten und unsere Bäume entehrt habt."

In einer fließenden Bewegung sprang er auf den nächsten Baum, und spannte seinen Langbogen. Noch bevor sein erster Pfeil das Herz seines Opfers erreichte, hatte Haldir seinen Bogen bereits ein weiteres Mal gespannt. Weitere drei Pfeile fanden tödlich ihr Ziel, bevor er den Bogen wieder an der Schulter befestigte und seinen langen leicht geschwungenen Dolch aus der Scheide zog.

Die Männer unter ihm waren inzwischen von ihren Pferden gesprungen und hatten ebenfalls ihren Waffen gezogen. Mit dem Kriegsschrei der Elben sprang er aus dem Geäst hervor und sprintete auf die Menschen zu.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde inne zu halten, enthauptete er den ersten der drei verbliebenen Männer. Auch der Zweite fiel ohne nennenswerte Verteidigung gegen unter der Klinge des Elbenschwertes. Haldir stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und lächelte kalt.

Er umfasste die Klinge seiner Waffe fester. Dann wirbelte er plötzlich herum und warf seinen Langdolch in die Kehle des Gegners, der ihn von hinten überfallen wollte. Es war der rothaarige Baumschänder gewesen. Nun ging er in die Knie und stieß leise gurgelnde Geräusche aus, bevor er seitlich umkippte und tot am Boden liegen blieb.

Eilends steckte er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und beugte sich über den am Boden liegenden jungen Mann. Er atmete röchelnd und hatte aus einer klaffenden Wunde am Rücken viel Blut verloren. Wahrscheinlich hat der Pfeil seine Lunge verletzt, überlegte Haldir und erhob sich wieder.

Dann winkte er Wout zu sich, der bis eben noch am Waldrand gekauert hatte und ihn nun ängstlich anstarrte.

„Kümmere dich um deinen Freund Mensch. Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen, die Wunde ist zu tief. Er wird sterben. Doch ich will Gnade wallten lassen über dich. Du darfst gehen."

Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Wald zu und wollte sich bereits auf den Rückweg machen, als sich eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ihr- Du kannst ihn doch hier nicht sterben lassen! Du musst-"

„Ich muss gar nichts Sterblicher. Und jetzt lass mich los."

Aus Schreck über die plötzliche Kälte in der Stimme des Elben wich Wout zurück. Seine Augen flackerten. Dann blickte er verbittert zu Boden und kniete sich anschießend neben seinen Freund.

„ Du hast dich geirrt Dylean, die Elben werden uns nicht helfen. Er will dich einfach so sterben lassen, mein Freund, aber ich lass dich nicht. Nein, ich werde dir helfen. Dylean! Ja gut so immer die Augen offen halten, oh bitte stirb nicht, ich will nicht wieder alleine sein. Wir sind doch Freunde oder Dylean? Dylean, was ist mit dir?"

Dylean schlug die Augen auf. Er hörte wie jemand nach ihm rief. Nach einigen Sekunden erkannte den vertrauten Klang von Wouts Stimme. Wie durch einen durchsichtigen Schleier sah er seinen Freund an und spürte dessen Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung. Doch er sah noch etwas anderes.

Einige Meter hinter Wout, neben einem der Baumriesen stand ein Hochgewachsener Mann. Sein Gesicht oder genauere Details von seinem Körper konnte Dylean nicht erkennen, denn die Gestalt war umgeben von einem silbrig schimmernden Licht.

Es war einer der Elben.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich hörte er diese Stimme. Wobei hören wohl der falsche Begriff war für das, was er tat. Er fühlte die Anwesenheit, von etwas Gutem, etwas reinem, von etwas, was ihm Helfen wollte. Die Stimme klang von weit her und doch verstand er deutlich jedes Wort.

_Was tust du in unserem Wald Drakeniher? Du hast böses an diesen heiligen Ort gebracht. Und einen Elben in Gefahr. Warum bist du hier? Warum Dylean? Warum…_

Langsam verklangen die Worte in seinem Kopf und ein Bild trat an ihre Stelle. Ein weißes, Schemenhaftes Wesen, umgeben von den Bäumen der Elben. Er wusste nicht warum, aber Dylean war sich sicher das es auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

Stöhnend öffnete er den Mund und richtete beim sprechen seinen Blick auf das helle Wesen am Waldrand. Er erinnerte sich einer Rede, die sein Vater ihn einst gelehrt hat, als sie über das Elbenvolk und ihre Verbündeten sprachen. Mit letzter Kraft formte er die rettenden Zeilen und hoffte, betete, dass er so wenigstens Wout schützen konnte.

„Einhorn, Wächter dieses Waldes, ich grüße dich. Ich bin hier am Rande deines Waldes...ohne böse Absichten.." Ein krampfartiges Husten unterbrach seine Rede, doch er gab nicht auf und führte seine Ansprache fort „bitte weite deinen Schutz auf mich- uns aus... erinnere dich der Bruderschaft...hilf mir..."

Der Elb wirbelte herum und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Schweig Mensch! Wer bist du? Oder besser- was bist du?"

Wout drehte sich zu Haldir um „Sein Name ist Dylean. Und er ist kein Mensch. Er ist Drakeniher, doch was tut das noch zur Sache?"

„Ein Drakeniher? Hier?... Aber das ist nicht möglich… das verändert alles…" Dann wandte er sich übergangslos an Dylean „Du hast _es _gerufen, nicht wahr? Antworte mir!" Dylean öffnete den Mund und versuchte zu sprechen, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Dann versank er in Dunkelheit.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Gesprächsfetzen wirbelten um ihn herum und hielten ihn fest in der realen Welt, so wie die warme Hand, die die seine umklammert hielt.

Er spürte kalte Hände auf seiner heißen Haut und Wasser auf seiner Wunde.

„…Wir müssen es jetzt tun, sonst kommt für ihn jede Hilfe zu spät…" „…Und das alles für jemanden, der nicht zu unserem Volk gehört.."

Von weit her hallten die fremden Stimmen zu ihm hinüber. „Nein!" irgendjemand schrie und daraufhin verschwanden die Hände von seinem Körper.

„Er will es nicht. So lassen wir ihn doch einfach friedlich einschlafen, damit er-"

„Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu. Er hat kein Recht darüber zu entscheiden ob er stirbt oder nicht! Das lasse ich auch nicht zu. Hörst du mich Dylean? Ich lasse das nicht zu! Tut es!"

Es war Wouts Stimme gewesen, die geschrieen hatte. Ruhiger kam die Antwort

„Aber auch du bestimmst nicht über sein Überleben. Der einzige der das kann ist er…Aber gut, da wir ihn nicht mehr Fragen können... Haltet ihn fest."

Viel Hände, kalte und warme überall auf seinem Rücken, seinen Beinen und Armen. Mit aller Kraft pressten sie ihn nach unten. Dann spürte er etwas Kaltes, Hartes mit seinem Körper in Berührung kommen. Schärfer als jedes Schwert, das ihn je verletzt hatte, drang das eiskalte etwas in seinen Rücken ein. Doch er war selbst zum Zittern zu schwach.

Auch fühlte er keinen richtigen Schmerz. Es war, als würde er sich mit jemand anderem seine Haut teilen. Aber nicht nur die, auch sein Herz und seine Seele gehörten nicht mehr ihm allein. Er schnappte nach Luft, und fühlte, _fühlte,_ wie der Geist des Wesens mit seinem verschmolz.

Licht explodierte in der Dunkelheit, die sich um ihn gelegt hatte.

Dann hörte er ein helles Wiehern, es wurde immer lauter. Dann sah er Licht, helles gleißendes Licht, das schrecklich durchdringend auf ihn eindrang. Er fiel in das Licht, wurde eins mit ihm. Es wurde immer heller und heller und er schrie.

Doch er schrie nicht allein, jemand teilte seine Pein und schrie mit ihm.

Dieses Heilmittel war schlimmer als die Verletzung. Heilen? Das hier war kein heilen, dessen wurde er sich nun bewusst. Heilen war nichts, was ein Wesen mit dem Anderen machte, sondern etwas, was der Körper selber tat, wenn man ihm nur genug Zeit gab.

Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, wenn sie ihn nicht heilten, was taten sie dann?

_Hab keine Angst Dylean, Sohn von Chrrysanth. Es ist richtig was ich tue. Vertrau mir. _

Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme. Und tatsächlich schwand ein großer Teil von seiner Angst nach den Worten des Fremden.

_Wer bist du… Warum bist du in meinem Kopf.._

er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie war es ihm möglich sich über seine Gedanken mit dem Wesen zu verständigen.

…_Leibgefährte.. _

hallte es leise in seinem Kopf. _Ruhe nun, lass deinen geschwächten Körper ausruhen und neue Kräfte sammeln…schlafe.. _Der ruhige Klang der Stimme lullte Dylean mehr und mehr ein, bis ihn schließlich erneut barmherzige Dunkelheit umhüllte.


End file.
